Corazón Abierto
by Swanddy
Summary: Momentos que compartes con ese alguien tan especial.... [oneshots]...2 capis up!.. Sasu.Saku
1. Te cuidaré

**Ola!! **Valla, recibí más comentarios de los que esperaba jeje. Gracias por los consejos, trataré de ponerlos en práctica… bueno aquí seguimos!

**Colección SS:**

_Escena II… Te cuidaré_

Corría aprisa, como si perder un solo segundo fuese un crimen.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos sudaban y la preocupación le nublaba la mente quitándole la posibilidad de tener tranquilidad.

Entró a un gran edificio color perla, había demasiada gente, la mayoría herida y eso no le ayudaba mucho. Con su mirada recorrió cada centímetro de la estancia pero no encontró a quien buscaba. Caminó entre diferentes pasillos y fue después de unos minutos cuando localizo a cierto chico, muy conocido para ella.

El muchacho estaba herido, en su frente aún corrían algunas cuantas gotas de sangre pero bien su flequillo rubio le ayudaba a disimularlo. Su mirada estaba fija en la puerta de enfrente, la habitación 203.

-Naruto- Le llamó. El joven volteó si mirar hacia la pelirrosa que tenía frente a sí –Como estas, naruto?- Ella se acercó y le examinó.

-Hola Sakura-Chan- Saludó – Yo estoy perfecto, pero…

-Que ha pasado con kakashi-sensei y con sasuke-kun?

-Kakashi-sensei se encuentra perfecto, ni un solo cabello adolorido- Sonrió

-Y, Sasuke?- Preguntó con cierto temor en su hablar, cosa que noto naruto a pesar de la firmeza de su voz.

-Aún no lo sé- Contestó preocupado

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio con ansiedad, desde que Ino le había informado lo ocurrido en la última misión su cabeza no podía dejar de dar vueltas en una solo pregunta que al parecer aún no tenía respuesta. Se acercó a Naruto y le tomo la mano en un intento de buscar apoyo, cosa que claramente recibió cuando naruto le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

Horas pasaron y su angustia crecía fue entonces cuando un mal juego de su conciencia le hacía pensar en lo peor.

-Chicos- Habló una mujer vestida de blanco que cargaba una gran libreta en manos. Naruto y Sakura le miraron y se acercaron apresurados. –Pueden pasar. El joven es muy fuerte así que estará bien, solo no lo despierten, aún duerme – Abrió la puerta 203 y dejó pasar a ambos chicos

Lentamente ambos se acercaron a la cama en la cual reposaba tranquilamente un joven de cabello rebelde y piel pálida, tendría aproximadamente unos dieciocho años aunque para su edad su aspecto era de todo un hombre maduro.

Sakura se acercó por el lado derecho, donde yacía una ventana mientras que Naruto se hacía lugar en una silla de lado izquierdo.

-Sakura, crees que estará bien?-

-Si- Contestó con simpleza – Ya oíste a la enfermera, el es muy fuerte, estará bien

Naruto sonrió – Yo creo que va a tener que perderse de algunas misiones, seria muy arriesgado para él

-Eso es seguro- Afirmó mirando a Sasuke – Aunque obviamente el no aceptara tan fácil

-Sakura, alguien va a tener que encargarse de él, necesitará que alguien lo cuide…

Sakura no supo si aquélla frase de Naruto había sido una insinuación para ella, ni siquiera pudo comentar ya que en seguida el oji-azul abandonó la habitación justificándose de que tenía que ir con la enfermera para curar algunas heridas.

Sakura relajó su expresión y se permitió quitar aquélla tormenta que rondaba su cabeza desde la mañana. Tomó asiento en la silla deshabitada por Naruto y perdió su vista entre el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Si bien sus sentimientos por el pelinegro ya no eran un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para el mismo Sasuke y a pesar de que él ya había dejado en claro que no quería ninguna relación como esa, a ella no le importaba, en cierta forma se conformaba con estar cerca de él, quizá solo como una amiga, pero eso era suficiente… _por ahora_…

La pelirrosa se acercó con cautela y sin notarse beso los labios de Sasuke.

No debió hacerlo de eso estaba segura, si Sasuke se enterara de esto, le perdería la poca confianza que él le daba y ella no quería eso.

Se separó y le miró, las palabras de naruto volvieron a su cabeza como torbellino.

-_Yo seré ese alguien… yo te cuidaré Sasuke-_


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota:** _Hola!! Bueno, este será un espacio donde iré colgando algunos one-shots. No muy largos por cierto, pero bueno, espero les gusten._

**-**

**Colección SS:**

_Escena I… El día después de la pasión_

_12:00 AM._

Apretó su mano en un acto de furia haciendo que las sabanas se arrugasen poco a poco, abrió sus ojos con dificultad tratando de acostumbrarse a los rayos matutinos del día. Su cabeza estaba hundida en la gran almohada sobre la cama, sus mechones se encontraban completamente extendidos sobre las sabanas, sus ojos hinchados delataban su escasez de sueño y su terrible dolor de cabeza fastidiándole más de lo que ella quisiera.

_Alcohol y fiesta, malvada combinación…_

Miró al joven que estaba a su costado, la verdad es que no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido ayer más al ver la presencia del pelinegro, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que había ocurrido allí… y más aún fijarse en la ausencia de prendas en ambos.

Tarde era decir poco. – Estúpido dolor – Se quejo la oji-verde mientras se reincorporaba y se enrollaba entre las sabanas para tapar su desnudez… Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerró tratando de crear el menor ruido posible. – Mi blusa! – Sonrió sutilmente al ver sus prendas al alcance. Lo que había pasado esa noche, en esa fiesta, solo sería un recuerdo, un recuerdo que solo le quedaría a ella pues las probabilidades de que el alcohol no afectaran la memoria de su amigo de pasiones eran nulas.

Se vistió con precaución, el simple hecho de mantener el equilibrio cuando esta ebria no era nada fácil.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Escuchó una voz grave. Giró sobre sí y lo vio a él – Sabes, te veías más linda sin ropa… eras más, sexi… -

-Así que, si recuerdas lo que paso- El chico se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, él ya estaba vestido pero su rostro al igual que el de ella se veían opacados por la cruda –Como te sientes?...

-Mareado… cansado… crudo… captas la idea, no?- Le dijo de broma.

Ella sonrió pensando en estos últimos meses; desde que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, con sus amigos, con ella… era una persona diferente en todos los aspectos, es cuando se daba cuenta que haberse deshecho de esa venganza había resultado agradable pues con esa venganza también se fue la parte ruda e insensible del pelinegro. – Y tú como estas, Sakura?

-Igual que tú. Naruto sí que sabe dar buenas fiestas… por lo menos algo ha hecho bien…

-Si- Caminó hacia la pelirrosa y se detuvo justo a su frente – Y… que piensas hacer ahora?

-Sobre que?- Le cuestionó confundida

El chico se acercó más eliminando la distancia entre ambos, acercándola hacia sí y mirándola juguetonamente – No se, no crees que ya es muy tarde para ir a trabajar con Tsuname-Sama?

-Lo es. – Suspiró, ya sabía a donde quería llegar él y en cierto modo ella deseaba permitírselo… otra vez – Quieres decirme algo, cierto?

-Uhm… como qué debería decirte?...

-No lo sé – Se acercó y lo besó, fue corto pero con cariño, solo un simple roce para tratar de provocarlo – Dímelo tú

Hizo un gesto extraño y le dijo – Pues… dime, crees que Tsuname-Sama y Kakashi-sensei se molesten si nos tomamos el día?

-…No, no creo que les importe – Sonrió- Y, que propones hacer ahora que estamos en tu casa... solos… sin reglas y con esta horrible cruda? – Habló mientras juguetona empezaba a revolver con delicadeza los mechones de cabello de Sasuke

-Que te parece si hacemos algo como… esto – Dándole un beso- ó… esto – Dándole un segundo

Este en verdad era Sasuke Uchiha?... Por que si era así, en verdad que era irreconocible

-Esta será una hermosa mañana… - Dijo Sakura quitándole la camisa a su "_amigo" _

-Ya lo creo- Dijo,- Solo una cosa más

-Cual?-

-Dime que me amas- Le dijo más serio. Mientras apretaba a la pelirrosa más fuerte contra sí

-A que viene eso?

-Solo dilo, dímelo Sakura

Suspiró – Deberías saberlo Sasuke… -Sonrió- por eso me casé contigo

**

* * *

****NA/: **_Historia rara? Si jeje es mi primer intento de escritura jeje espero y con el tiempo mejore… cualquier comentario y sugerencia sobre la escritura será bien recibida_

_By Swanddy._


End file.
